The Reason
by livylaval
Summary: Bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah hidup sekaligus matinya/ ficlet lain tentang gaahina dari saya/ canon(?)/ happy reading ...


_Bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah hidup sekaligus matinya.__**  
**_

**The Reason**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini**  
**Warning : OOC,(miss) typo**

**.**  
**.**

Kankurou mondar-mandir mirip setrikaan saat berada di kantor ketua desa pasir, yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sesekali mulutnya mengucapkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Gaara, tapi sang Kazekage hanya menatap kosong pada direksi di depan.

"_Otouto_ ! Aku berbicara denganmu," seru Kankurou kesal, aktivitas mondar-mandirnya sudah berhenti, sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan meja Gaara dengan kedua lengan yang diletakan di meja.

"Hn," jawab Gaara, mungkin sekarang ia sudah ketularan Sasuke.

"Argghhh." Kankurou mengacak rambutnya—yang entah bagaimana, mengingat kepala pria itu tertutup entah apa yang berbentuk seperti kuping kucing— "berhenti bersikap abnormal, Gaara."

Gaara menatap malas pada Kankurou, "Aku mau pulang."

Yang ditatap melotot pada sang adik, mulutnya terbuka hampir mengeluarkan sederet omelan lagi tepat ketika Gaara berkata, "Aku tak ingin lembur, satu bulan aku pergi membantu memberantas pemberontakan di perbatasan, tidak ada salahnya kau menggantikanku satu hari lagi menangani laporan-laporan itu."

Kankurou menggeleng kuat-kuat, satu bulan menggantikan Gaara saja sudah seperti sepuluh tahun, bagaimanapun seorang seperti Kankurou tak akan mau berkutat dengan berbagai jenis permintaan misi, dokumen-dokumen rahasia, perkamen dan segala macam kertas yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya, dalam ruangan dan harus duduk hingga beberapa jam, tak bisa beranjak pergi—membuat bokongnya panas saja—

Tanda tangan, terdengar mudah bagi siapapun, tapi jika harus mengulang tanda tangan yang sama pada tiap lembar kertas yang Kankurou duga bisa mencapai ratusan bahkan ribuan, tentu tidak semudah itu!

Ditengah sederet protesan yang dikeluaran Kankurou pada adiknya—yang tentu ditanggapi Gaara dengan pandangan bosan— pintu kantor Kazekage terbuka, menampilkan dua wanita dengan perangai yang berbeda, Yang sebelah kiri berambut pirang kuncir empat dan di sebelahnya berambut Indigo yang menjuntai hingga pinggang.

"Yo, Gaara, kau dijemput istrimu pulang." Temari menepuk pundak wanita disebelahnya, matanya menatap Gaara dengan kilat menggoda, Temari memang senang sekali mengganggu sang adik dengan istrinya.

"A-ano, tadi Temari-_nee_ mengajakku ke sini, dia bilang Gaara-_kun_ sudah pulang dari misi." Kata-kata lembut dari Hinata seolah lonceng yang membelai kuping Gaara, menimbulkan rona merah tipis pada Kazekage desa pasir itu.

"Ah, kalian seperti pasangan pengantin Baru menikah saja," kelakar Temari, "sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dan kalian masih malu-malu satu sama lain."

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya merona merah mendengar ledekan dari kakak iparnya, sementara Gaara tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, seakan tak cukup berminat menanggapi omongan Temari.

Masih dengan lirikan Temari yang meledek, Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia melangkah mantap mendekat ke dua wanita yang paling terdekat dalam hidupnya.

Pria bersurai sewarna delima berdiri diam di depan sang istri, yang justru di balas dengan pandangan heran dari wanita yang dulu menyandang marga Hyuuga di namanya.

Dengan sekali tarikan mudah dipinggang, Gaara menemukan bibirnya dengan milik Hinata yang selalu merah dan basah, salah satu candu terbesar Gaara yang tak bisa Kazekage itu tolak, demi apapun, Gaara tak akan mampu mengingkari pesona Hinata yang sudah melekat padanya.

Ciuman yang merupakan kumpulan kerinduan selama satu bulan yang terkumpul dan membuncah pada satu momen tak diduga, Gaara sungguh tak peduli pada sekitar, yang ada dibenaknya adalah Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang berubah marga menjadi Sabaku Hinata, alasan nomor satu bagi Gaara saat menjalankan misinya, menjadi penguat hidup sekaligus kelemahan terbesar yang tak pernah Gaara kira.

Ia bisa semangat menghabisi musuh demi melihat Hinata yang menatap khawatir padanya sepulang dari misi, tapi ia akan ketakutan setengah mati saat Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang, pikiran buruk menuntunya pada kemungkinan akan diculiknya mantan Kunoichi Konoha itu, tapi kemudian Gaara bisa mengembuskan napas lega ketika kejelasan memberikan jawaban bahwa Hinata pergi sebentar ke oasis dengan Temari.

Bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah hidup sekaligus matinya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Gaara disela pagutannya, balasan Hinata terdengar seperti gumaman tak bermakna karena mulutnya masih tersumpal bibir Gaara, tak bisa meloloskan satu kata pun, ciuman penuh yang berlangsung cukup lama tak membuat Gaara lupa pada kesenangan yang sebenarnya, ia membawa Hinata pergi dengan menyelipkan tangan kekarnya di lipatan kaki Hinata dan satu lagi dipunggungnya, tak mengucapkan salam apapun pada dua manusia yang tertinggal di kantor Kazekage.

Rona merah yang sering muncul di pipi Hinata menular pada kakak beradik yang melihat secara _live_ adegan tadi, mulut keduanya sama-sama menganga terbuka.

"Baiklah." Temari yang pertama berbicara, setelah sembuh dari syoknya, " setidaknya mereka sedikit berubah."

Kata-kata yang terdengar pelan mengiri langkah Temari yang beranjak pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kankurou yang baru sadar hari ini ia kembali diserahi tugas menggantikan Gaara.

"Arrggghh ..." teriakan frustasi Kankurou menggema di kantor ketua desa pasir.

THE END

Halo,  
saya balik lagi dengan ficlet tentang Gaara dan Hinata.  
mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf karena fic gaahina sebelumnya sama sekali gak ada unsur romancenya,  
hahaha  
dan sekarang justru fluffy banget,

ada yang baik hati kasih saya saran tentang typo,  
jadi saya edited nih,  
moga rada baikan..  
saya tak mau banyak omong,  
sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya  
Salam dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
